Ranger
|tier = 4 |previous = Assassin |next = None |barrel = Cannon (1) |id = 25}} The is a Tier 4 upgrade from the Assassin. It cannot upgrade further. Design The barrel is the same as Assassin, with a small trapezoid base overlapping the barrel. When it was first added until June 6th, its barrel resembled that of the Assassin. Technical Upgrading from the Assassin to the Ranger only increases the player's Field of View. Barring the Mothership (and the Predator, situationally), this tank has the largest Field of View of any tank in the game. Strategy *Strong Against: Distant tanks, low DPS tanks, slow tanks, Destroyer branch tanks, far Drone branch tanks, unsuspecting tanks. *Weak Against: High speed tanks, high DPS tanks (spammers), near Drone branch tank, rammer tanks. As the Ranger * What separates the Ranger from all other types of tanks is its enormous field of view. This advantage guarantees that the Ranger will always see any tank before others see it (except the invisible Stalker, Manager or Landmine, or the Predator when zoomed out.). Hence, this advantage should be maximally used to gain the upper hand against enemies. The Ranger is a tank that is better for players with good aim, as one will be required to flank tanks and use their FoV to go after helpless/unsuspecting victims. The Ranger is also slow and somewhat clumsy, however, so the player should make sure to attack tanks only when they are sure that you will kill it before it can charge them, and they are far enough away to kill them before getting mowed down by retaliatory Bullet storms. The player should make sure to always travel diagonally or horizontally rather than vertically, or they'll lose the advantage of their huge FoV. The player's goal as the Ranger is to use their high FoV to their advantage and stay away from rammers, Stalkers, and High DPS tanks. * Aim is particularly important when using the Ranger, as distant targets will have a longer travel time. Bullet Speed is a must to take full advantage of the Ranger's FoV by allowing bullets to travel faster and farther. One must also be careful to account for the bullet travel time, and shoot where an enemy will likely be in a second. If one misses, most undistracted tanks can easily retreat while parrying with their weapons. * A possible general strategy for FFA is simply avoiding other players at all costs and only shooting them when the player is sure that they are outside of the enemy's FoV. This is especially useful when trying to kill players who are busy fighting another player. If they catch/see the player, disengage and continue using the strategy elsewhere. A few things to keep in mind if the player is using this strategy are that you should make sure to never use the strategy in a bullet storm and stay away from Assassins and other high FoV tanks. Remember to have high Bullet Speed and Movement Speed so that you can catch enemies off guard and easily get out of sticky situations. * A very different strategy that would be better used in Domination, 2 Teams and 4 Teams is to play with a mindset centered around a specific build. In these game modes, Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, and Bullet Damage are key, but the player doesn't need to worry about Health stats, Movement Speed, or Reload because their teammates can defend them and they can see enemies fast enough to get away from them relatively easily. * Some tanks that the player can easily take down are drone tanks, which shouldn’t be a problem as they need to be close to the player to be able to exploit the full power of their drones (Although the player ought to be wary of Managers due to their invisibility). Destroyer classes can also be easy kills, but the player should make sure they don't get too close to them as they will become a dangerous threat. Trappers are also usually very easy to take down. There are also tanks which the player should stay away from and/or take caution of and should prepare for a challenging battle/fight when engaged with. Tanks with an extremely high chance of killing the Ranger include Triple Twins, Fighters, Boosters, Gunners, Stalkers, and Bullet Spammers such as the Triplet. The player should also exercise caution near Machine Guns, Twin Flanks, and Auto Trappers because these tanks can potentially overwhelm you with enough Bullet Speed/Reload. * If attacked by a ramming Booster, the player should retreat away, using their recoil to add speed. The Booster will weave around the player's bullets, in a zig-zag path, growing nearer and nearer. It is crucial to hit the booster with as many bullets as possible, using auto-fire. If they are driven off, the player should not follow them, hoping to kill them. Their health regenerates fast, and even in a low health state, they can still kill the player. The same strategy goes for all rammers. * A farming strategy that a Ranger player can try in FFA, Teams, or Maze is to simply scope down Pentagons and possibly any other players from the boundaries of the Pentagon Nest. Advantages include the Ranger's distance from Crashers and time to escape from any enemies. If that's the case, the player should either retreat into or away from the nest, depending on where the enemy attacks from. Against the Ranger * As mentioned earlier, the Ranger has the highest FoV radius out of all the tanks in the game. There is no reason not to be paranoid when a Ranger shows up on the leaderboard. This is important to remember when playing as a slow tank, especially if the player has low reload and penetration. If the player is a Predator and they encounter a Ranger, they should use their zoom ability whilst simultaneously moving away to dodge the bullet (using shift is recommended). Then, aim at the Ranger whilst moving backward. The recoil of the player's projectiles will add recoil and increase the player's chances of escaping, and the player's projectiles might even hit and kill the Ranger, or at least drive it away. * Although the Ranger has a large FOV, fast-moving melee tanks can usually take this tank out, due to its low reload rate and movement speed. * Bullet spamming tanks like the Sprayer or the Triplet can easily destroy this tank (once the player gets close enough to the enemy Ranger to attack) since its high reload speed can overwhelm the Ranger. The player can also dodge the Ranger's bullets using its recoil. * Being aware of this tank's presence is an effective way of countering it; if one suspects that a Ranger is firing at them, then shoot at the direction the bullet came from. *Once aware of the Ranger's presence a Factory can constantly tank its bullets while moving at full speed in the tank's direction. Trivia *The Ranger's design used to be the same as the Assassin’s until June 6th. *The Ranger has the second-highest field of vision out of all Tanks (the first is the Predator when zooming). *A Ranger can one-shot kill a tank under level 5 or 6 if the Ranger has high bullet damage. Gallery File:Ranger'sFOV.png|The Ranger's FOV File:SandboxRanger.png|The Ranger in Sandbox RangerDeathScreen.png|The death screen when you're killed as a Ranger. Category:Old Classes Category:Diep.io